Never Gone
by wivesofwillows
Summary: The Bladebreakers, all grown up, are invited to vacation at Kai's Hollywood Home.   KaixHil , KaixOC
1. Hollywood Hills

... How bizarre.

Of all the places that Kai thought he would be after his career as a beyblader, he didn't think it would be here. Waking early every morning for the past year to birds chirping rather than stale silence, he was reminded that he was some place new. He was no longer held back by militant-esque family members or work schedules. Kai Hiwatari, the infamous beyblader, was now a title of the past.

He leaned on a high counter top, and looked out of large glass doors leading to the patio. The doors faced the rising sun that had only just begun to grace the city of L.A. with its Hollywood heat. It wasn't summer yet but things were already warm enough. Kai was from Russia, after all. Anything that wasn't snowy weather was warm to him.

He was glad that he was out of there, Moscow. That place was a hell-hole, with his obsessive grandfather, Voltaire, and his good-for-nothing crony, Boris. Fucking Boris. That man was a terror to rival them all.

So, sick of it all, Kai packed up his stuff, transferred money from his Swiss family bank account into his own, and secured his own savings in a place that he would refuse to share if ever asked.

See, the bizarre part wasn't that he was living in Hollywood Hills, looking to pursue a degree at UCLA. It was that he had recently found the rest of his teammates over Facebook (he was pretty fresh with the internet), and had given them his address. Even that wasn't really the oddest part; Kai had even bought them all tickets to have them transported over for the spring break.

Kai smirked. "_I must be getting soft. This is atrocious,"_ he thought to himself. He vowed that he would never be like Voltaire- ruthless and heartless. However, that didn't mean that he was going to give up on his being the calm, although sometimes unreasonably intense one. That was who he was, and he had given up denying it.

Taking a sip from his cup of coffee, he thought back to his former teammates. What were their responses again when he had told them?

**Kenny says:**

**Kai! So glad to hear from you. See you finally got yourself a laptop ;)**

**I'm thrilled and admittedly surprised that you would invite me to your Hollywood Hills home. Perfect timing, with it being spring break, really. I'm with Max, working with him and his mother at the BBA facility branch in Frisco. The plane tickets won't be necessary- we can drive down there just as well.**

**Can't wait to catch up with you,**

**Kenny.**

"_Kenny, being the tech nerd as usual."_

**Max Tate says:**

**Hahaha, oh my God, look who it is on Facebook! Of all people…**

**It's real nice of you for the invite Kai. Kenny told me about you at breakfast at work, so I'm guessing you know the plan. Can't wait to catch up!**

**See you soon,  
M.T.**

"_As bubbly as always. Its been something like 5 years and he still sounds like a child, even through Facebook messages,"_ Kai thought, turning from the splendid view to the kitchen counter-top, refilling his cup with coffee from the carafe.

**Ray Kon says: **

**When I read "Kai Hiwatari", I could hardly believe my eyes. It's so kind of you to be inviting me, and I'd love to come. I'm guessing the other guys are headed over too? I owe you for the plane ticket, Kai. I have to be honest- without it, I'd probably have to deny your offer. I'm as broke as can be, operating from a China field school. I do charity work for a living now, so you can probably guess that I'm not getting a six-figure wage.**

**Can't wait,  
Ray.**

Kai nodded his head, sipping at the bit of coffee he had poured for himself. "_Charity work? Of course- a typical Ray move. Probably teaching homeless kids how to blade."_

**Hilary Tachibana says:  
**  
**Rock on! I need me some vacay time! School here is driving me nuts! Thanks Kai! Totally unexpected, but thanks!**

She sounded loud, even through text.

And of course…

**Tyson DaMasterrrr says:**

**FUCK YEAH, SPRING VACATIONNNNNN!**

"I have a sinking feeling I may regret _his_ coming over…" Kai muttered, putting his cup in the sink and silently making his way to his bedroom to put on a shirt and change out of pajama bottoms.

* * *

{ p r e v i e w o f t h e n e x t c h a p t e r }

Kai shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about _her_ right now. They agreed that they had moved on- that he would try his best not to think of her faintly slanted smile when she was amused, that her hair smelled like tropical fruits, that-

"Snap out of it Kai, Jesus. It's over- it's _over,_" Kai said to himself, turning away from his reflection. His voice echoed a little throughout the hall, sounding almost disgusted. "Over," he voiced with finality, pausing a moment, letting the last of the echo fade. As soon as it did, he carried on as if the little episode was non-existent. Love is weakness, Kai used to convince himself. Any love is weakness.


	2. Groceries, Slammed Doors & Feminine Feet

AN: I'm thrilled people are actually reading my story! And some of you are even reviewing! I'm so grateful :3 I expected that I might never have anyone read my writing, much less enjoy it. I'm so excited to be here, and I hope you enjoy what I have to write in the future!

Thank you & xoxo,  
**J .**

**

* * *

**

Kai emerged from the master bedroom dressed in his favorite kind of attire- a tee and a pair of loose-fitting jeans. The outfits he wore during the time he was with the Bladebreakers were stored away in his dresser. Not quite sure he could parade around the L.A. streets in _that_, he took himself shopping (another shocker), subtly observing the current trends in male clothing.

The second he tried on this so-called 'casual' style of clothing, he was addicted. Nike Dunks with vibrant colors, comfy jeans and witty tees. Kai often asked himself why he hadn't adapted this way of dressing before. It was so much easier to breathe- perhaps his old, what now seemed to be, "costumes" were the reason he was so epically uptight in the past.

… Not that he couldn't still be uptight from time to time.

Sticking his head into one of the many bathrooms in his home, he peeked at his reflection. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling his navy-blue and grey locks. His hair color had attracted some attention, but he didn't mind. He wasn't a glutton for attention, but he was content with the way his hair looked. Kai grabbed a comb and brushed his "mane", as he sometimes jokingly called it, in the case that he … saw a certain someone.

Kai shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about _her_ right now. They agreed that they had moved on- that he would try his best not to think of her faintly slanted smile when she was amused, that her hair smelled like tropical fruits, that-

"Snap out of it Kai, Jesus. It's over- it's _over,_" Kai said to himself, turning away from his reflection. His voice echoed a little throughout the hall, sounding almost disgusted. "Over," he voiced with finality, pausing a moment, letting the last of the echo fade. As soon as it did, he carried on as if the little episode was non-existent. Love is weakness, Kai used to convince himself. Any love is weakness.

These manic sort of episodes were frequent when he had just broken up with her. No one knew about them except for himself. They slowly disappeared over time, but still, ever so often, there would be an instance he remembered.

And then he tried his best to forget again.

"… Groceries. I was going to fill the pantry with large amounts of mostly shitty, unhealthy food for the former Bladebreakers. Of course," Kai said, making his way out the door and slamming it behind him.

Peering from beneath dark aviators, Kai manoeuvred his BMW through the veins of the city to a couple of supermarkets, fresh-vegetable grocers, and so on. Soon enough, he was heading home, the list on his dash covered in scribbles. Beneath these scribbles read the following:

**SHOPPING LIST  
**  
**Kai:  
- vegetables  
- hummus  
- sourdough  
- coffee beans  
- eggs  
- pita bread  
- salted butter  
- Nutella**

**Max:  
- animal crackers  
- coloring book (joking)  
- Vitamin Water  
- Japanese mayo  
- ketchup  
- udon**

**Ray:  
- tea  
- rice  
- tilapia  
- trout  
- … bamboo mat?**

**Tyson:  
- shitty food, ex.:  
- all chocolate bars imaginable  
- chips, bowl noodles  
- assorted pastries  
… anything edible that contains an excess amount of sugar and saturated fats.**

**Kenny:  
- BBQ pork buns  
- … external hard drive? (ha)**

**Hilary:  
- cupcake mix  
- oil  
- milk  
- assorted gummy candies  
- cupcake icing  
- other baking mixes. So she'll be quiet.**

The trunk held most of the haul, save for the external hard drive. (Whilst standing in Best Buy, Kai reasoned that Kenny probably had every electronic computer thing imaginable.)

Rolling up the scenic road that lead up to his mansion, he passed numerous extravagant houses and mansions. He was told that the richest of the rich lived up here. Kai couldn't help but contemplate what the real estate agent meant. Surely, he meant rich as in monetary wealth- but were they also rich in every other aspect of their lives? Rich with happiness and rich with contentedness?

Probably not. He knew what it was like to be rich. For so long he hadn't known what contentedness was- and for only a short amount of his existence had he felt true happiness.

A guard stood at his wrought-iron front gates, his face straight.

"Mr. Hiwatari, glad to see you back" he said, the gates swinging open. Kai nodded, slowly driving by. Before he completely passed, he heard the guard faintly call out something, but didn't mind it. If it was important enough, he'd come running.

Arms and hands now full of groceries, he lumbered slowly to his front door. About to reach into his jean pocket to fish out his keys again, he saw that the door was ajar.

Saying a cautionary "Hello?" was out of the question as his mouth too held the handles of a grocery bag. Instead, he kicked the door open.

Contrary to popular belief, things didn't always go smoothly for him. Briefly remembering BBA broadcasts from the past, all his televised moments seemed to create this flawless persona… his was apparently "smooth, silent, and brooding".

Not so smooth when the kicked door slammed right back into his face. Not so silent when a loud curse slipped from his lips. However, brooding was a definite possibility now.

Groceries clattered onto the hardwood floor of his foyer. His keys ended up somewhere on the floor too.

At least he was still standing.

Noticing a shadow from the corner of his eye, he turned, alert. Alert, but not scared- more like in a fury. For lack of better word, Kai was pretty pissed.

A feminine foot stuck out to stop a rolling can of pickled vegetables. "… Jeeze Kai, talk about a ruckus!"

_**"… Hilary?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

{ p r e v i e w o f t h e n e x t c h a p t e r }

No sound seemed to come from the hall leading from the foyer. Kai called out, emptying goods into one of his kitchen pantries. "… Hilary? You okay?"

Of course everything was alright- he lived in Hollywood Hills. He had a guard. His property was enclosed by a huge fence. And who would want to kill him anyways? Boris, probably- but that guy was too much of a lazy douche to find him.

He was asking because of standard mannerisms, of course. Since when did he care for manners? Hardly ever. It just seemed to be due since he was alone, in his home, with a female guest. As soon as the other guys came, it would be the same old show.

Still silence.

"Hilary?" he asked again, pausing now. Hilary walked in, holding a tattered old wallet. Looking down at it, she wore a soft smile on her face.

"Aw, Kai… This is such a cute picture! Who's … '_Kira_'?"


	3. Naked

AN: Hahahahaha. (All I have to say.)

PS: PLEASE REVIEW :3

* * *

"… Hilary?" Kai gaped.

" Yeah, and you're not Kai but Lil' Wayne, hiding dreads underneath that blue hair," Hilary teased, picking up the can. She collected one of the plastic shopping bags that had fallen out of his arms and started filling it again with spilled goods.

"Oh, shut up," Kai said, shaking his head. Hilary looked up at him, offended, but read the miniscule smirk on his face. "What, you don't like my new look?" she said, standing and putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, you kind of look like some chick from a gothic photo shoot or some shit," he said, passing her to bring what groceries he had to the kitchen.

What he was saying was totally true. Hilary had dyed her usual shoulder-length hair black. She wore black straight jeans, a simple black skirt decorated with numerous zippers, and a tank with an astronomically low neck line. Kai returned, staring subtly at her chest for a moment whilst kneeling to help her out. She looked up just in time to see him doing so.

"Yeah, tits. Can you believe it? " she said, laughing. She caressed them and winked. "I'm all grown up, big brother."

Kai looked at her blankly. "Yes. Well. I'm not your big brother" Kai pointed out, taking the last couple of bags of groceries into the kitchen. She shook her head, smiling faintly. "Same ol' Kai, I see. Gangster clothes, same hard-ass."

Kai pretended not to hear her. "Do me a favour and get that last bag of groceries?"

"Sure," Hilary sighed, piling everything into the last bag. Hmm, but there was something else on the ground that didn't look like a grocery…

No sound seemed to come from the hall leading from the foyer. Kai called out, emptying goods into one of his kitchen pantries. "… Hilary? You okay?"

Of course everything was alright- he lived in Hollywood Hills. He had a guard. His property was enclosed by a huge fence. And who would want to kill him anyways? Boris, probably- but that guy was too much of a lazy douche to find him.

He was asking because of standard mannerisms, of course. Since when did he care for manners? Hardly ever. It just seemed to be due since he was alone, in his home, with a female guest. As soon as the other guys came, it would be the same old show.

Still silence.

"Hilary?" he asked again, pausing now. Hilary walked in, holding a tattered old wallet. Looking down at it, she wore a soft smile on her face.

"Aw, Kai… This is such a cute picture! Who's … '_Kira_'?"

Kai froze. His eyes flew to Hilary, then to what lay in her hands. Instantly, he had walked up to her and glared at her until she handed it over. "None of your business," he said, venom coating every syllable.

"… Jesus Kai," Hilary said quietly, looking really hurt. It was a miracle- she had quieted down for once.

Kai's expression softened a little as a reaction to Hilary and her look of hurt.

Something was very wrong with this picture. Hilary had never seen Kai like this.

"… You're not over it yet, are you?"

Hilary's question echoed in his mind, even moments after she asked it. He slowly turned towards the groceries again, going back to his task.

… Confused. How did she know?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kai-"

"Kira's my ex-girlfriend. We broke up something like a year ago. No more questions. I'm going for a shower. If you need anything, just come and find me upstairs," Kai muttered, a little embarrassed. He walked off, abandoning the groceries, and silently contemplated the meaning of Hilary's question.

"Huh, who would've thought Kai got some action" Hilary said to herself, finishing off what Kai hadn't with the groceries. "Kira, hm… I'm a little jealous. Kai's actually pretty hot. None of that stupid costumey shit anymore- I like it. I wonder what he's like in bed?"

Her tiny feet padded on the tiled kitchen flooring as she explored the first floor. Surprisingly, Hilary was a film student in a city that was nicknamed "Hollywood North", also known as Vancouver, in Canada. It was a pretty quick plane ride over- just three hours. She was pretty eager to get someplace warm, and packing wasn't an issue. She didn't have too many belongings anyways. Being a film student wasn't an easy road.

"Soooo loaded," Hilary gaped, entering the high-ceiling living room. A fireplace sat at the front of the room, idle. The couches were a crimson red, the pillows a royal gold. The centre table held an expensive-looking statue- a bust of a beautiful, young woman. "Oooh, she's hot. Now, if I were a lesbo…"

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

Hilary jumped, looking around in a panic. Robbers?

"Where the hell is that guard from the front? Holy shit, this alarm is loud!" Hilary muttered hurriedly to herself.

"I would call this a prime time to bother Kai." She dashed out of the living room.

"Dining room, bathroom- indoor pool? But he has a pool outside!" Hilary ran, desperate to find a way to the second floor.

There! A spiral staircase!

She dashed up it, and made a random turn. "Kai! KAI!" she yelled, hoping for a response. For some reason, she couldn't hear the alarm up here at all...

"Hilary?" said a gruff voice from what sounded like a room to her right. Without thinking, she kicked the door open, adrenaline rushing through her veins even though the alarm was no longer ringing painfully in her ears.

"H-Hilary!"

Hilary shrieked, turning away. "O-Oh my- !" Kai stood before her, essentially naked, save for a towel he had just grabbed to cover his privates. Unfortunately, he had covered himself a second too late. It was Hilary's turn to blush. A mischievous smile shaped her lips. "I can't believe it- I just saw Kai Hiwatari's wang! Ha!"

"Fuck Hilary, get out!" Kai roared, his face red with embarrassment.

"Hey, you're pretty well-endowed. How big is it, like in terms of measurement? And don't even tell me you've never measured it-"

"Hilary- _**GET THE FUCK OUT**_!"


	4. What's Love Got To Do With It?

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review when you're done!

* * *

Hilary's pulse raced from exhilaration. Her giggles grew to full-out laughter as she walked down the staircase unevenly. That part of the male anatomy was _so_ unflattering- but every single time she saw it, she couldn't help but laugh. Most of the time, she had to keep the laughs in her head because… Well, she wouldn't get into that.

Sure, she had seen it loads of times in the last five years. As Kai might've already concluded, this newer version of Hilary wasn't naïve or innocent. In fact, there was a longer story regarding her loss of innocence, but, again, that was a story best told on a rainy, unfortunate, and drunken evening.

Hilary walked into the living room lazily, her laughter dying down considerably. Plopping herself down onto a leather couch, she grabbed a remote off the seat besides her. Funny, none of the buttons had numbers or labels. Maybe this is what triggered the alarm? But she hadn't touched it! Hilary stared at it for a moment, curiosity sinking into her more and more, coaxing her fingertips into pressing something.

"_Okay, that's it- I'm pressing something!" _the young woman thought rebelliously.

"… **Hiwatari OS, household stereo system initiated,**" a female voice called from what sounded like… everywhere. Hilary's eyes grew wide as she twisted in her seat, trying to find the source of the voice. No one!

"_Cool_," Hilary gushed. "Uh, can I have perhaps have some… Tina Turner?" Hilary projected, unsure. What if the robot computer lady couldn't hear her and was only designed to speak?

Soon enough, just as the female voice sounded like it was coming from all over Kai's home, Tina Turner's "What's Love Got To Do With It" sounded, filling the room, the halls- what sounded like every inch of the house (except for upstairs, considering the alarm hadn't sounded there).

"Woohoo!" Hilary exclaimed, standing to dance. She leapt from foot to foot, singing with Tina: "WHAAAAT'S LOVEE GOT TO DO- GOT TO DO WITH IT? I SAW KAI'S _DICKKKK_!"

"…Wot." Kai just stood at one of the living room's doorways. He stared. She saw him, and kept on dancing- in fact towards him. "…Uh-," the blue-haired boy began, backing away towards the kitchen.

"Come on Kai, dance!" Hilary said, her hips swaying, her hair a mess.

"You're on drugs. Or you're horny. And I'm not going to have anything to do with it- I'm going to make us sandwiches" Kai frowned, turning towards the kitchen. Hilary grabbed his wrist.

"Let's make a _Kai and Hilary_ sandwich," Hilary grinned, her eyes holding a sort of mocking flare. Kai got it now.

"Oh, _that's _what you are huh?" Kai grimaced, prying her fingers from around his wrist. "Give me a moment, Hil– I just have some business to attend to." He turned his back to her and started walking.

"Hiwatari OS, override this horrid ruckus-" he said, pulling open the refrigerator door. The initial mist of cold colliding with the warm kitchen air caused a momentary mist. It faded as soon as it appeared.

"Hey! I love Tina Turner!" Hilary remarked from Kai's left, now peering into the fridge with him. Kai rolled his eyes, setting a head of lettuce from a fridge compartment onto the counter. "Alright, Hiwatari OS, put Turner on in the background at low volume and ring up Kenny and Max Tate for me."

"**Master Hiwatari-**"

"Oooh, _kinky-_"

"Hilary, put a lid on it and we'll discuss you later."

"_Discuss _me? Discuss me _what?"_ Hilary exclaimed in sudden offence. Kai smirked at finally hearing her familiar, annoying tone from the old days. Not that she hadn't been annoying in the past hour or two. He ignored her question. They'd deal with that issue in good time.

"Sorry OS, repeat requested" Kai spoke in a clear voice, peeling the outer layers of the lettuce into a large glass bowl.

"**Master Hiwatari, Sir Kenny's laptop is encrypted and protected from exterior unauthorized access. Would you like to override?"**

"… No, that won't be necessary. I'd just like to ask you- was he trying to hack into the Hiwatari OS 15 minutes ago?"

**"Yes, Master- thus sounding the lower-level alarm."**

"_Oh, so __**that's **__why it was quieter upstairs—" _Hilary thought as Kai continued to talk to his computer…

"Alright, that's fine. I just need you to send him a message via a MS Word document that will open itself on his desktop."

**"Yes sir. What is your message?"**

"'Thanks to you and your lousy hacking, Hilary saw my privates. You owe me a free Beyblade analysis and upgrade.' … And I guess you can add a smiley of your choice on the end of that sentence, OS. Be creative. I'd personally pick something with blood," Kai said with finality.

Looking back at his hands, Kai turned and was surprised to see that more ingredients had been pulled out of his fridge, and that the lettuce he was about to work on was already cut into fine strips. Hilary was at the sink, washing vegetables, pitting olives, and so on. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Talk, Hiwatari- before I tell the whole Beyblading world that I saw your-" Hilary began, still facing the sink, her hands working quickly. Kai interrupted before she could say any more.

Kai ran a hand through his still-damp hair [from showering], before hoisting himself onto the counter space besides the sink. He looked directly at her before saying:

_**"…How much do I have to pay you?"**_


	5. Whore

AN: Hey guys!

Things are a little slow in the 'fic right now, but I'd like to keep you guys hooked by mentioning that there will be a clubbing sceneto come in the near future of this story. Hope that'll keep you on the lookout :p

**J .**

**

* * *

**

"… How much do I have to pay you?"

Hilary looked up at him in shock. Her hands were still now and anger painted her face.

Assumptions. People always made assumptions about her, and she hated it.

"…_What? _Do you think I can be _bought _" She looked just about ready to slap him- a bold move that few would ever imagine doing to the believed stern Kai Hiwatari. Kai shook his head.

"Oh please, as if I'd buy you," Kai muttered, rolling his eyes. Hilary sure got serious fast.

"_Sweetheart, _you've been parading around my place like a whore for the last hour. I just want you to stop. I don't know what I need to say to get you to quit it. Maybe if I put my genuine two cents in..."

Kai turned to look at her- _really _look at her. Their noses were almost touching, and Hilary got nothing but a nose-full of sweet Kai breath.

"I didn't like you for a very long time, but I had to develop some sort of tolerance because you were around so much. I only began to truly appreciate who you were after the Bladebreakers broke up. If you think I've ever lusted for you, you're very, _very_ wrong.

So stop. I assume that you have some insane, raging hormones in you right now, and I really do pray to God that you're still a virgin despite that fact." Kai was serious. He rarely opened his mind this much to anyone. The only other people who were able to do it were …. Tyson, Kira, and now Hilary. What was the world coming to?

"V-V…Virgin?" Hilary stuttered, frightened. Kai's eyes were ablaze.

"Yeah. Because I've seen girls all over the city like you, pretty and smart, throwing themselves at boys because: A) they want a good fuck, B) they need money, C) they need it for their self-esteem. Look, I'm not a girl, I'm just telling it how I see it. Being like that isn't attractive to most guys- just the creepy ones. Save yourself for someone who cares."

Hilary couldn't look him in the eye. She forced back tears. How had he known what she felt? That she just wanted to be loved, that she really needed money too, that she had zero self-esteem?

She pulled on the fakest smile she ever felt herself put on.

"Can't get shit past you, Kai. As per usual."

Silence.

"… Well, say I take this money. What then?" Hilary questioned faintly, abandoning salad-making to stare out into the humid city.

"I go back to being the same old hard-ass, you back to the obnoxious old self without feeling some sort of subconscious pressure to share your tits with every guy you spot… And we continue like it's supposed to be. You're a guest of mine, spending Spring Break here in L.A. When you go home, you'll have the money you need. It's not like I can use all this money myself anyways" Kai added at the end so it wasn't sounding too much like she was a charity case. He wasn't sure if he was saying the right things. Usually, the aftermath of speaking his mind was chaos.

"… Thanks, big brother" Hilary nodded, saluting briefly. He shook his head, hopping down from his place on the counter.

"No, okay—I am _**definitely, **_not your `big brother. I just happen to have almost unreasonable amounts of money`- don't read too much into it, Hilary."

She laughed.

"Sure, but honestly- I was _always_ pervy, just not out loud before, you know? That's probably not going to stop," she cackled, throwing the red pepper onto a chopping board. She threw down a knife, viciously cutting and dicing the thing into chunks.

Kai shook his head. Being all sentimental was cramping his style.

He walked towards the glass doors that lead from the kitchen to the patio. Halting right before it, he looked down instead of at the city, observing the somewhat forested, but in places desolate, landscape of his neighbourhood. "… _I'm pretty sure I hate Tina Turner-_"

Kai's thoughts were interrupted.

**"Hiwatari OS, inbox update. 3 Unread messages. `Preview` or `complete review` mode?"**

"'Hos is really starting to annoy me, Hiwatari. Can't you make the voice into that of one hot, hunky male instead?" Hilary said from the counter, still cutting away. He didn't even know what she was making anymore.

"No. And assuming that by 'Hos', you're referring to Hiwatari OS, then double no," Kai said blandly. "Hiwatari OS, preview emails only."

**"Preview listing with contact name and subject line, in order from most recent to least:**

**'From: Kenny  
Subj: Impressive security and hacking Kai. B there soon. Max still laughing at u n' Hil.'"**

_Great _, Kai thought, _Penis-size stories at the dinner table tonight._

Unfortunately, this message would be the least of his worries.

**"'From: Grandfather Voltaire  
Subj: 'No subject'  
Notes: Confirmed by filters as an 'urgent' mail. '"**

Kai heard Hilary stop with her mutilating vegetables as soon as she had heard "Voltaire". The next made Kai's head spin.

_**"**_**'****From: Kira**_**  
**_**Subj:**_** … Missing you, partner.'"**_

_**

* * *

**_

{ p r e v i e w o f t h e n e x t c h a p t e r }

"… Kai, why did you delete it?" Hilary whispered, putting her hand on a quiet Kai's shoulder. He merely sat on the couch, hands intertwined and elbows on knees. He glared at the center table.

"... Because I don't care, okay?" Kai croaked. It was terribly obvious that he was lying. Hilary almost snorted. He was a like a little boy fretting over spilled milk.

Lifting her hand away from his shoulder, she stood, looking to the ceiling, unsure. "... Hiwatari OS, please read the mail that Kai deleted."

**"Request denied until name is disclosed and private profile is reviewed."**

"Check **'**Hilary Tachibana**'**. I was with the Bladebreakers for awhile before they disbanded," Hilary spoke, feeling a little stupid that she was talking to the air. "Please, Hiwatari OS, you're a girl, you should get how important this is-"

Kai stood beside her now, glaring. "Hiwatari OS, deny Hilary's request-"

"**Sorry Master Hiwatari. Her profile is legitimate, she has been deemed trustworthy from reviewed files, and I am, indeed, a female, so I will read you aforementioned mail for your own good."**

Hilary giggled.


	6. Letter from a Voltair Escapee

AN: Hello again, everyone. Thanks for keeping to. Your reviews are a lot of what keeps this project going :) (So review review review! Haha :p)

I'd love for you to give me ideas on what to write on next. Are there any pairings you'd like me to mix in? I've done a little bit of HilaryxKai, and I'm planning to do a little more on them later. There's obviously KaixKira. What would YOU like the Bladebreakers to do? Drop me a review or PM with your ideas~

For now, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**J .**

**

* * *

**

**"'From: Kira  
Subj: … Missing you, partner.**'"

Kai stood still, unsure of what his reaction should be. First he felt a wave of fury take him. It had been the most painful process, trying to expel her from his mind. Every day was difficult, the ghost of her laugh echoing in his room, the touch of her hand on his temple, still lingering…

Then there was a feeling of longing—a desperateness that wished all of it back, thinking that it might be possible to be with her again.

And then it all settled with a dreadful numbness.

"Hiwatari OS, delete mail from Ms. Siromita," the bluenette called bitterly, turning to leave. He was careful not to make eye contact with Hilary.

Before Hilary could stop him, he disappeared into the neighbouring living room without a word. She followed behind him, a little hesitant. Would Kai get violent and punch her in the face? Approaching him with careful steps, she sat beside him on the couch.

"… Kai, why did you delete it?" Hilary whispered, putting her hand on a quiet Kai's shoulder. He merely sat on the couch, hands intertwined, and elbows on knees. He glared at the center table.

"... Because I don't care, okay?" Kai croaked. It was terribly obvious that he was lying. Hilary almost snorted. He was a like a little boy fretting over spilled milk.

Lifting her hand away from his shoulder, she stood, looking to the ceiling, unsure. "... Hiwatari OS, please read the mail that Kai deleted."

**"Request denied until name is disclosed and private profile is reviewed."**

"Check **'**Hilary Tachibana**'**. I was with the Bladebreakers for awhile before they disbanded," Hilary spoke, feeling a little stupid that she was talking to the air. "Please, Hiwatari OS, you're a girl, you should get how important this is-"

Kai stood beside her now, glaring. "Hiwatari OS, deny Hilary's request-"

"**Sorry Master Hiwatari. Her profile is legitimate, she has been deemed trustworthy from reviewed files, and I am, indeed, a female, so I will read you aforementioned mail for your own good."**

Hilary giggled.

Kai rose from his place. He glowered at her now, his chest rising with every shallow, bothered breath. "You don't understand anything about us—before today, I'm sure you didn't even know that I could do "us". Stay out of my fucking business-"

Hilary's giggle-face had disappeared and was replaced with one of fear.

Hiwatari OS began to speak. Both of them listened—one very willingly, the other as unwillingly as humanly possible.

"`**Kaiser,**

**Now that the overly-cheesy subject header caught your attention, allow me to proceed with my initial message."**

"She sounds like a textbook," Hilary muttered. Kai shot her a venomous look.

"**Voltaire has been trying to recruit me to coach his new team. Boris was fired awhile ago, as I'm sure you've heard-**

"Boris, fired?" Kai muttered, taken aback.

"-**and I need your help. I've been moving every month to get away from his forceful cronies. You know what they're like. More fist than talk. I'll admit that there's been some tit-grabbing. Some of Voltaire's guys are fucking Vikings."**

Kai smirked all of a sudden. Hilary looked at him in disbelief. His former girlfriend was being fondled by his grandfather's men, and he was _smiling_?

**"So I was wondering if I could stay with you awhile. It's not like me to go asking favours, but I'm getting tired of running around. Both you and I know that Voltaire won't even try to come to you.**

**Ray told me that the Bladebreakers are having a reunion. Don't blame him for telling me—we're God-brother and sister, so of course we discuss. I understand if I'm going to have to keep on hopping around. I don't want to bother the golden team if I can avoid it. And I'm pretty sure Kenny still hates me.**

**Email me back if it's a yes.**

**Tuum est,  
Kira Siromita"**

Hiwatari OS' voice echoed a little before silence fell. Kai merely stood, thinking, arms crossed. Hilary watched, not knowing what to expect from him now.

"… I see Kira finally scraped up the courage to ask," said a familiar male voice.

Kai turned, pausing.

_**"… Ray."**_

_**

* * *

**_

{ p r e v i e w o f n e x t c h a p t e r }

Hilary almost didn't recognize Ray. The long tail of hair was nonexistent. He sported messy shoulder-length hair. His feline eyes glowed like amber. He was slender, though well-built. Still, he was on the shorter side in terms of height. In place of his traditional, Asian-influenced uniform was a pair of stone-washed jeans and a plain white tee. Right now, Ray could be described as the definition of "Natural, laid back, and at peace."

"You stupid son of a bitch, why'd you have to tell her?" Kai growled.

Ray shook his head. "You know we're almost like brother and sister, Kai. She's as close to me as even Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary. And I'd watch your mouth if I were you... If Kenny hears that K-Chan is coming-"

"That _cunt _is coming _here_?" Kenny bellowed from what sounded like the doorway at the front of the house.


	7. New Appearances

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry if you got sent an email about me publishing something after I published "Letter From A Voltaire Escapee." I was trying to do something else… And it wasn`t my intention to spam you :,(

Also, I've re-re-re-edited all the chapters, so if you ever reread, things should be a little smoother.

Here`s the next bit. Hope you enjoy—and please review C:

**J .**

**

* * *

**

Hilary almost didn't recognize Ray. The long tail of hair was now nonexistent. He sported messy, shoulder-length hair. His feline eyes glowed like amber, stronger than she had last seen them. He was still slender, though more well-built than before. Still, he was on the shorter side in terms of height.

In place of his traditional, Asian-influenced uniform was a pair of stone-washed jeans and a plain, white V-neck tee. Right now, Ray could very well be the poster boy for the catch phrase "Natural, laid back, and at peace."

"You stupid son of a bitch, why'd you have to tell her?" Kai growled.

Ray shook his head. "You know we're almost like brother and sister, Kai. She's as close to me as even Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary. And I'd watch your mouth if I were you... If Kenny hears that K-Chan is coming-"

"That _cunt _is coming _here_?" Kenny bellowed from what sounded like the doorway at the front of the house. A fraction of a moment later came a painful _thud_—possibly luggage toppling over.

"Yeah. Yeah she is, thanks to bright-eyes here" Kai muttered, walking past Ray without looking back at him.

"Nice to see you too, Kai," Ray chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "You look absolutely dapper, by the way. Hope those balloon pants stay locked up in your closet! "

"Fuck you! The same can be said for you, Kon. You used to look like you were working at a Chinese restaurant," Kai called. "And stop making me try to forget about this Kira thing. We'll discuss as soon as Kenny's shit is in the house."

Ray looked to Hilary, grinning, eyes a little wide. The whole… sexy gothic look was startling, but what could he say? They all looked surprisingly different so far. His arms were wide open to receive her.

"Hey Hil! Your hair`s black!"

Hilary didn't need any more coaxing— she flew into his arms without hesitation, giggling. "Oh Ray, it's been so long! And yeah, do you like itÉ" She beamed. The comfort of his familiar eyes meeting hers warmed her heart.

"What've you been up to—"

"… And do you _remember _the time she—" Kenny ranted, entering the room.

Hilary began to laugh really, REALLY hard. Kenny was still as short as she had last seen him and he had finally swapped those huge glasses for a chic pair of white emo-frames, but… Now he was…

_**Sparkly**_.

* * *

{ p r e v i e w o f n e x t c h a p t e r }

Kai seemed to be mustering a smirk beyond his struggle to grip a number of bags of luggage in his hands. Kenny`s arms were crossed and his hands were empty.

But what was so funny was that… Kenny was covered, from head to two, in Ed Hardy. His jeans were etched with silvery tattoo patterns… As were his shoes and his t-shirt. Everything.


	8. A Little Bit o' Truth

AN:

Thanks for reading. Looking forward to your reviews to help me improve as a writer!

* * *

Kai seemed to be mustering a smirk beyond his struggle to grip a number of bags of luggage in his hands. Kenny`s arms were crossed and his hands were empty.

But what was so funny was that… Kenny was covered, from head to toe, in _Ed Hardy_. His jeans were etched with silvery tattoo patterns… As were his shoes and his t-shirt. Everything.

When Hilary caught her breath, she threw it out there: "You look like you fell headfirst in a craft shop's glitter bin." There were loud _thunk_s in Kai's general direction. They turned to look, and he was on all fours now, laughing so hard it was silent. The whole room ripped into another roaring session, with exception to the now beet-red embarrassed Kenny.

"FUCK you assholes!" he yelled, only to finally crack a small smirk.

The laughing died down, and Kai was finally helped out by a somewhat, uncharacteristically hesitant Ray. The bags were up in a guest room and everything was somewhat in place when Kai, Hilary, Ray and Kenny were finally seated in the living room.

"So, Ray, what the hell is going on?" Kai finally said. He sat himself across Ray. Elbows on knees now, he let his gunmetal grey eyes threaten Ray's amber ones.

"Tell me. I know you know. I need to hear it from you. Kira's lied to me once before, and…"

Ray's veil of hesitance fell. This wasn't like him, so Kai knew he was worried about something. If it was a harmless secret, he would've continued to resist Kai's pressing. And he knew that Kai was hurting more than anyone here.

"She's in serious danger, Kai. That email isn't what you think—she's simplified it. They've put her through a lot of shit. I'm not even sure if…"

"Ray," Kai said, his voice more pained than firm. He wasn't looking at Ray anymore, but out the kitchen patio door. All the whisky in his glass was already gone.

"They tried to kill her by setting her place on fire, they almost lost her brother The Order, she had a couple of _very _close calls with Voltaire's men, very close to rape—"

"Stop. Please, stop." Kai's head was in his hands now. Hilary moved from her place by Ray to sit on the arm of Kai's seat. She put a hand on his shoulder, simultaneously looking to Kenny and Ray for help.

"All this time… And she didn't come to me? Things were that bad and she didn't…?"

"Well, not only meaning to be an ass, but really, you guys are one and the same. You probably wouldn't ask us for any help until a unique point of desperation, would you Kai?"

Ray shrugged. "No matter. Now she's coming to see us and we can protect her, right Kai?"

To everyone's surprise, Kai grinned. "You couldn't be more wrong, bro. We threw each other in much more unfortunate events than that."

* * *

{ p r e v i e w o f n e x t c h a p t e r }

They all looked back it him, wide-eyed.

"The fuck are you talking about, Hiwatari. The fuck is this shit you're talking about" Kenny said, serious.

"Just listen up then, guido."


	9. Cheeseball

AN:

COME ON GUYS! Keep those reviews coming in! Feedback, crit, request on what to write! LETS GOOO =)

PS: Happy New Year to you all!

* * *

They all looked back it him, wide-eyed.

"The fuck are you talking about, Hiwatari. The fuck is this shit you're talking about" Kenny said, serious. He liked being the only one to make Kira's life a living hell.

"Just listen up then, guido."

Kai massaged the upper bridge of nose, between his brows. "I don't even know where to fuckin' begin with this shit," Kai said earnestly, un-furrowing his brow and looking at them each in the eye. Hilary couldn't help but feel shaken by the look of odd apology on his face.

"Kai, whatever it is, we can handle it. It sounds pretty… "cheeseball," but we've been through a lot of stuff together as the Bladebreakers—"

"- From making you into a selfish, nasty-ass Russian bitch into a somewhat note-worthy blader," Kenny threw in for kicks. He sat himself down on the floor by Hilary's feet.

Kai nodded and leaned back slowly before "A very young Kira Siromita approached me on a lovely evening at one of our tour tutorials. We had just won our first tournaments, so there were a lot of people looking into us, as you guys probably remember.

"It was overwhelming and astonishing just how many kids were inspired by us as a team. I thought she was another one of those people, so of course, being non-vocal, I was internally humbled.

"I had a match with her and I couldn't get enough. She was fucking amazing. We were both so young, and almost every blader of that caliber in the area had been mentioned here or there. But Kira? No, I had never heard of her, so I was very curious.

"Kai, was this…" Ray looked at him curiously. "Was this the night you passed up our team dinner?"

Kai looked down in shame, an uncharacteristic feeble smile gracing his usually menacingly neutral or mildly-angered face.

"Yeah, it was. I was heading down when I saw her playing around on the beach walk with her beyblade. It was something like a dance, not really training. It was so unusually and so alluring. She saw me and invited me to dinner."

"Andddd this is when you inject a little bit of fluff to cushion the blow that you actually fucked her that night while we were out taking Tyson to the hospital for food poisoning," Kenny injected absently. Kai shook his head hesitantly.

"Not really, no. Well, she did invite me back to her place, and I admit that I tried to… Er—"

"Get in her pants," Hilary hinted. Kai could've snorted.

"I tried to, but she refused me, which made me even more curious. Which of course, was all part of Voltaire's brilliant ploy to get me back on his side."

* * *

{ p r e v i e w o f n e x t c h a p t e r }

"Kira was working for Voltaire? Fucking two-face!" Kenny bellowed, on his feet. Ray forced him back down into sitting.

"Kenny, listen to the fucking rest, Jesus," Ray said now, slight impatience slipping into his words.

"She was. She was told to try to get me to fall in love with her. Lucky for her, it happened real quick. If it hadn't gone that way, she would've had to bring me in by force.


	10. Navy Blue Glory

AN:

Some kind reader requested a longer portion this time around. I hope this is sufficient =). I have always been very interested in my own OC's characters. I'll admit that I'm not usually a fan of reading about other OCs, so I just ask that y'all tough this chapter out because I'm hoping to make this the Kira-heaviest chapter.

Meaning…

**More stuff like, possibly, Kenny's back story to why he's such a badass, what Tyson's been up to, some Ray and Hilary scenes, some Kai and Hilary scene, **… and some Kira/Ray and Tyson/Kira scene's too, hahaha ^^;

Thanks so much. Please tell me if you really don't like KiraxKai in your reviews. I'll try to accommodate your requests ^^

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

"Kira was working for Voltaire? Fucking two-face!" Kenny bellowed, on his feet. Ray forced him back down into sitting.

"Kenny, listen to the fucking rest, Jesus," Ray said now, slight impatience slipping into his words.

"She was. She was told to try to get me to fall in love with her. Lucky for her, it happened real quick. If it hadn't gone that way, she would've had to bring me in by force.

"All of this happened during our break, so that's why you guys didn't really know what was going on. But we were definitely… feeling things for each other. Ironically, there were nights of her sneaking into Voltaire's mansion to spend nights with me, and of me sleeping over at her place at The Order."

"The what?" Hilary asked.

"The Order. The Siromita family is a very powerful family, both now and in the history of Japan. They have always run The Order, a prestigious academy for assassins."

"Shit, is that legal?" said the sparkly monster.

"Well no, they just call it a "training academy," but a lot of their alumni were known for killing prominent figures from all over Japan. It made them a ridiculously feared family and academy. I, luckily, had no idea that her older brother, Kantaru, was a menace- abusive, alcoholic, controlling—very close to psychotic.

And when I finally heard the story, I understood why. Kira and Kantaru's parents were murdered in their family home, now an extension of The Order headquarters and facilities. When Kira told me the story, she described details like being buried under her mother's dying body as nothing but unemotional fact."

Ray massaged his forehead. Kenny looked away. Hilary looked terrified and almost in tears. Kai continued.

"Then after a couple of weeks of… hour on hour of what felt like pure happiness, of travelling and the like, she disappeared when we arrived back in Japan. She disappeared because she was due to die.

"Voltaire had apparently given her a deadline on when to bring me to him. She had changed her mind about me and decided that it would probably be best to defy and die instead of handing me over.

She accidentally left me enough tips to find my grandfather's hide out."

Kai closed his eyes involuntarily as his mind was flooded with images he hoped never to unlock again.

He looked up at the ceiling as he explained.

"She was hung up from the ceiling of this massive hall from her wrists with leather straps. They had beaten her earlier, just so she was barely alive. And when I came in, Voltaire's cronies and some students were whipping her.

Her eyes were puffy, and there was barely a cry coming from her because she had done so much. And there Voltaire was, screaming, his back to me—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt at this touchy part of things, but if you were living with Voltaire at the time, why couldn't he just strap you down himself?" Kenny interjected.

"Because he already had charges being pressed on him. He was actually supposed to keep a certain distance away, but I agreed to continue living with him because I wasn't afraid. His business partners didn't know of his charges, so he was in a very bad place. There were cameras hidden all over his estate, so he didn't have a lot of freedom to tie me up. He couldn't get me when I was out either because there were people keeping an eye on both of us.

But Voltaire being Voltaire, he managed to worm his way out of that.

"But there he was, looking more stressed than ever, yelling at this half-dead girl. So I came in. Luckily, I still had an acquaintance in Tala, who made it so other students under his lead helped Kira and I escape. To this day, Kira and I couldn't put it all together. Getting out was the perfect amount of carnage. Voltaire got the littlest glimpse of me. It was fucking brilliant.

"Technically, she died before I could run her to the nearby hospital. But they revived her, and then began her road to recovery."

Kai felt like he was floating—like he wasn't sure if he even had the energy to rake his head for anymore details, even though the story didn't end there. To his surprise, Ray continued with the tale.

_Of course_, Kai thought to himself. _Like brother and sister._ He wasn't sure whether or not he should feel betrayed or relieved to have one less person in the dark.

"She couldn't remember anything about her time with Kai. He scared her actually, like he was a ghost. So it was required be her doctor that the two stay away from each other for awhile until she was in a condition to deal with the trauma of missing memories of about two months from her life.

"So she—"

"Wait, why was Kira working for Voltaire to begin with?" Hilary pointed out.

"Because she was a hard-ass. She didn't fully believe in The Order, which couldn't be, as she was signed up to inherit the institution from her older brother should something happen" Kai muttered, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Another reason was that her older brother was tired of hearing her talk about blading so much. Unfortunately for him, she was very good at it. So naturally, upon Voltaire hearing of such rumours along the grapevine, he offered to help realign Kira. Essentially, he had to make her sick of blading. So he bidded her against Kai. She couldn't resist a rumoured fantastic opponent," Ray elaborated.

"Hey Kon, I wasn't a 'rumoured' fantastic opponent. I_ was _a fantastic opponent," Kai said, his mood a fraction lighter than three minutes ago. Ray nodded, shaking his head a little with a smirk.

"But of course, things didn't go as planned, as you know now.

"So two years pass, and I'm at a summer school during the break off from the team," Kai resumed, back with some energy to tell the story, "and she's teaching at Rylands Academy for boys.

"It was frightening actually, because I had to go along as if I didn't know her because I wasn't sure if she would start freaking out. It was very odd seeing that someone I once knew was treating me as if they knew nothing about me.

"She remembered me the day I got expelled from the Academy."

"Did you get expelled for being a dumbass?" Kenny snorted suddenly.

"No, I got expelled for beating up a bunch of other kids in my class. Kira was the only female teacher in the school. She had been rejected multiple times, but she insisted that she could take on a couple of boys. Turns out she also had to do some sleuthing for The Order, so it was hitting two birds with one stone.

"I missed the first bit of class and English had the rougher guys in it. Kira was never really great at business dress—or debatably, she was fucking fantastic at it. Her tits were usually a button away from revealing themselves. Lace was apparent everywhere she wore it, garter belts clearly visible. She was kind of really a slut," Kai chuckled.

"But I came into class and those rough kids came in a little tipsy. I wasn't sure whether or not I should report, so I just sat myself down. The rest of the class was sickening in the way that… They touched her. I still loved her, and it made my blood bubble. And I just had to watch because I was told not to act drastically around her, or she might freak out—like it would undo all the mental healing she had been going through the past two days. But I knew that all the other kids who knew what was going was wrong were too chicken shit to do anything.

"So I just watched as Ian groped her as she leaned over. I watched as Ralph let his hand brush down her thigh, snapping her garter strap.

"Then it got worse, and it was hard for me to watch, but it was fine because she kicked all of their asses. She finally gave me this… familiar look that told me that she remembered everything, and I got to serve my justice alongside her. And then we drove off in her red corvette, got chased down by some people who were probably hired to bust her ass for sleuthing on their client.

"So we left that shit hole, and slowly rebuilt our romance. She still didn't remember everything—just my name, and that she had to stay with me because 'it felt good and right.'

"And of course, things got better, and then complicated. She joined the Bladebreakers as a temporary member as you guys might remember. It was the only way I could protect her from Voltaire for a little bit. Since her memory was back, she had some information that could seriously kick his ass."

"And now, he's after her again…" Kenny concluded.

"Well, that was a fuckin' wicked story. Nothing I didn't already know, of course. Now where's the GRUB!"

Kai gripped the arms of his sofa at the sound of that voice. Ray looked towards the doorway of the living room and rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face. Hilary looked at the individual with mock disgust, then a small smile. "Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed.

* * *

{ p r e v i e w o f n e x t c h a p t e r }

There he stood, in all his cocky glory. His same bizarre bluey hair sticking up in desirable angles only, seemingly defying gravity. Odd thing was, he was dressed… A lot like some hipster. Keds, skinny jeans, cardigan, somewhat worn beater with an owl print, and white-framed, rectangular glasses.

"You're all… Fuckin' hip and stuff," Hilary re-pointed out, as if it wasn't obvious. Ray shrugged. Kai nodded.

"At least you have a chance of getting shagged now, creep."


	11. Hilary, Problem No2

AN:

More **KaixHilary**, and a dabble of new **RayxTyson** in the wakes.

* * *

There he stood, in all his cocky glory. His same bizarre bluey hair sticking up in desirable angles only, seemingly defying gravity. Odd thing was, he was dressed… A lot like some hipster. Keds, skinny jeans, cardigan, somewhat worn beater with an owl print, and white-framed, rectangular glasses.

"You're all… Fuckin' hip and stuff," Hilary re-pointed out, as if it wasn't obvious. Ray shrugged. Kai nodded.

"At least you have a chance of getting shagged now, creep."

Tyson ignored the comment, but instead moved on. "Aye brah, but you're missing the point. That story was lengthy, sweet, and terrible—but again, you're missing the fuckin' point! What shit did you plot against each other? Why won't you take Kira in? I got all the other parts except for that one."

Kenny looked at him in disbelief. "How fucking long have you been _standing _there?"

Kai shrugged the comment off. "We both tried to kill each other when things weren't working out between us."

Silence was the obvious follow-up to the comment. Then the remarks of outrage from Ray, Hilary, and Kenny even.

"Can't say I've heard that one before," Tyson laughed, sitting himself down by Kenny on the floor. He grabbed a banana chilling in a fruit bowl on the centre table."I take it you guys didn't succeed?"

Kai had to chuckle with him for once. "Obviously."

"And the story?" Ray inquired, almost impatiently. The look of fury on his face could've been a new personal record.

"Her brother was angry at me for ruining her, so he visited her and told her the 'real' truth—the fillers of our story that she didn't remember. She couldn't remember that he was a prick and he really played it up, using that they were family as an advantage.

"So, knowing that I loved her, but nevertheless offered her to Voltaire because he was family or some twisted shit like that, she came out to a dinner and put shit in my food that was supposed to kill me.

"But I kissed her, so she was kind of fucked too, because it got in her system. Not really an accident on my part. I knew I was going to die, but I wanted to die with her—I wanted her to die so she couldn't be force-fed more lies while I was in my grave."

"Well, ain't that romantic," Tyson said through a mouthful of crunching apple now.

"I told her the story quick and fast and, thankfully, she believe me. So we split the remedy which she was carrying around. Apparently she didn't know who to believe so she went to The Order's lab and had a liquid solution made. Also known as she didn't have any intention of killing anyone—just a forceful way of drawing the truth."

Ray leaned back in his seat, exhaling. "That's a relief."

Hilary nodded. "I'm glad! When do I get to meet this girl? You make her sound so amazing!"

Kai stood. "You can't meet her. Because she doesn't know who I am."

Another to add to the pile of silences today.

"Kai." Kenny looked at the bluenette seriously.

"She's not all there. Some mornings, she'll wake up as if she never knew me. Other days, it'll be like how it's supposed to be—no memory of our time with Voltaire, memory at the school, memory of revenge. On unfortunate days, she'll wake up trying to kill me again, with Kantaru's 'truth' fresh in her mind. If I'm lucky, she'll wake up on a day when we were infinitely caught up in each other when we first met.

"I didn't like seeing her so fucked up because of me, so I told her to—"

"To get out of your life, right?"

Kai looked at Hilary, a little baffled. "… Yeah. Hilary, are you alright?"

She had her fists balled, and she looked really tense from where he was sitting. She gave Ray a suprising, quick side-ward glance. Then she stood and walked off, upstairs.

"Hilary, I thought we were over this—" Ray began, standing to follow. Kai stood and pointed a finger at him.

"Go to the kitchen and make same damn tasty food, bitch. I'll get to the bottom of this, and you better hope that I don't have to come down and knock you with a wok."

* * *

{ p r e v i e w o f n e x t c h a p t e r }

With that, he followed after Hilary, walking away seemingly at his leisure.

'What's up, kid? What've you gotten yourself into now?' Kai thought quietly.


	12. Viagra?

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, its been awhile! Awhile as in two years. Funny how time flies :-)**

I re-discovered and just wrote a new chapter for all of you. Please show me you're still interested by reviewing! Pass the story along to your other Beyblade-loving friends so they can review too!

Thanks so much, hope you enjoy this chapter (and it's cliffhanger, he he he =])

~ Wives  


* * *

As Kai followed in the direction he thought Hilary had headed, he thought silent to himself about his past relationship with the girl.

She was annoying and bossy, but she was intelligent and caring when it came down to it. Kai would never admit it, but the girl kept the Bladebreakers organized. They never really gave her the credit she deserved. Sometimes she would pick up after the team. Once, she even nursed Kenny back to health after he got food poisoning on one of the legs of their tours, when they were going through Europe.

"Hilary?" Kai called quietly. He ducked in and out of the rooms on the upper floors of his home. The thing about his Hollywood Hills mini-manor is that it had four micro-floors. Each floor was a couple of steps above the other. From the outside, the place looked like someone built it with baby blocks.

He arrived at the door of his room. Everything in it was either white, black, silver steel, or blue crystalline glass.

Kai spotted the girl sprawled out on his bed. She still wore boots on her two feet as she was laid out on his covers, without shame. She stared up blankly at the ceiling, through the skylight, up into the pristine blue sky.

"Take your boots off," Kai sighed, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Gee, thanks for the tender love and care," Hilary said sarcastically, kicking up her feet, pulling off her boots promptly, and throwing them over on the bedside.

Kai turned to her, sitting cross-legged on his bed now.

"What was that earlier? What's going on?"

"He gave me a necklace as blue as the sky once. I still wear it sometimes," Hilary murmured.

Kai frowned, laying himself down besides her to look up into the sky too.

"Are you wearing it—" Before Kai could finish his sentence, he felt Hilary press something into the palm of his hand. He looked at the object.

It was a yin-yang pendant, except instead of the black and white, it was completely blue glass. The chain was silver and fine, so thin that it looked like thread. He held it up to compare it to the sky.

"Actually, I think this is bluer," Kai pointed out, handing it back to her."

There was a moment of silence between them before Kai felt he had to ask, or they'd get nowhere.

"So.. What's going on with you and Ray?"

Another moment of silence.

"Well… He dumped me."

Kai tried not to gape, but he had already given Hilary a sideward glance that she caught before he put his attention back on the window.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. Now I know you're thinking something that I probably have to hear, so spit it out."

"I just can't believe you dated someone in the team."

"Why, is that wrong?"

"Well, it depends. How long ago was this? When we had already disbanded, or…"

"The year that we disbanded."

"Yeah, no," Kai said, shaking his head. "It's like an unspoken rule among all BBA teams worldwide. You don't date anyone in your own team. It wrecks the dynamic. It makes things more difficult."

Kai thought back to the bracket of time that Hillary outlined.

"… So you're the reason why he didn't win his match at the semi-finals?"

"Err…"

"You're lucky if I don't tell the rest of the team," Kai pointed out slyly.

"And I know you won't, "Hilary said sighing. "I just wish I could get over it. I know it's wrong to be touchy about something from so long ago, but I just embarrassed Ray, and now I feel terrible… And the thing is, he dumped me for good reasons."

Kai continued to look up at the sky as Hilary got up, She edged towards his bedside table.

Silence again. Kai just lay there thinking, until it felt like there had been a good ten minutes that had gone between them without saying a word. Kai wondered if he had even drifted off a little bit.

Hoisting himself back up, he saw what Hillary was doing and had to keep himself from lunging at her.

"… Hilary, put the laptop down."

Kai had been nervous very few times in his life, and he was ashamed to say that this was an addition to that very short list. He glanced quickly at his bedside table and felt his stomach churn.

"Hilary, what happened to the blue drink in that glass?"

Hilary looked at him with an odd expression. "I drank it while you were napping. It's pretty good—tastes like blueberry." Hilary eyed him closely. "Kai, are you alright? You look a little pale."

_No, everything is NOT alright_.

"How long has it been since you drank the drink, Hil?"

"Well, you were out for a good thirty, so I'd say.. Yeah, thirty minutes? Seriously Kai, what's going on?"

Kai walked up to his bedroom door and closed it. He locked it and turned back to the problem at hand.

_The problem is… You just drank unisex Viagra, and I'm pretty sure I have porn open under the web browser you're currently using. _

Kai ran a hand through his blue and gray hair. The concoction would probably be kicking in for her soon. He'd rather not tell her, but what was going to happen next was probably inevitable.

The pills were called 'Blu.' His friend that helped him out of a hard time with Voltaire asked him to try the pill out for him as a favour. This friend, Ian, was a former chemical technician for Voltaire. He was now working at the BBA and did some medical research for enhancement pills to help bladers.

Kai wasn't told what the particular pill did, but he was in no place to question a guy who saved his life.

All the instructions he received in the package mailed to him was "Take two with 250 mL of water. Effects kick in 15 – 40 minutes after consumed. Effects can last up to 12 hours. All natural ingredients, possibility of side-effect is 99.9%." And added note in Steven's handwriting was 'Go somewhere private and have a laptop with you when you take it. After you take it, get on Skype so I can ask you couple of questions about how you're feeling.'

So that's what Kai did. His friend began cracking up before he could even say hello. After a long run of guffaws, Kai managed to get him talking.

"I need you to get a computer mostly so you could wank yourself out, dude. 'Blu' is the first experimental unisex Viagra."

Kai tried to laugh it off, but it was hard.

"What if I just wait it out?" Kai asked nervously. Truth be told, he had never masturbated before. He wasn't interested in starting either.

"You kind of have to, or the effects will stick around longer."

"Longer? How much longer?"

"Well, one of the guys who took it who we told not to jack off is now at 6 months and still feeling the effects," Steven tried to say without laughing.

"Fuck you, man!" was all Kai could say before Steven let him go about his business.

It turned out the masturbating wasn't that bad. He had done it just last night, phoning Steven after.

"Hey, this is Kai. I can still.. Kind of feel it. And I already did what you told me to do," Kai inquired while making himself a late-night sandwich.

"I just got results in from that guy who was on the reaction for six months, yeah? And he finally did himself off, but he was still feeling it. We got him to sleep with his girlfriend, and now he's completely good."

"Yeah, okay, so when am I gonna get this shit out of my system?" Kai repeated, not getting it.

Steven sighed over the phone.

"You have to sleep with someone, man!"

Kai looked at Hilary.

"… Damn it."


End file.
